Tai Lung
Tai Lung is the main antagonist in Kung Fu Panda. Tai Lung played General Grievous in Animation Star Wars He is a Jedi-killing cyborg Tai Lung played Genie Jafar in Sonicladdin (Disneystyles8) He is Jafar's genie form Tai Lung played Mr. Freeze in Bathound: The Animated Series and Bathound And Fox He is a cold-themed villain Tai Lung played Genie Jafar in Baltladdin He is a genie Tai Lung played Firelord Azulon in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is ruler of the Fire Nation Tai Lung played Kent Mansley in The Iron Foofur Tai Lung played Sheriff Terrorbull in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa He is a bull Tai Lung played Scar in The Watterson King He is a lion Tai Lung played Hades in Gumballcules He is the devil and ruler of the Underworld Tai Lung played Steele in Diegoto He is an evil huskey Tai Lung played Shan-Yu in Sawyerlan and Dawnlan Tai Lung played Darth Vader in Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) He is a sixth Lord Tai Lung played Emperor Zurg in Mammal Story 2, Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and Mammal Story 3 He is an Emperor Tai Lung played Prince John in Danny Hood He is a prince Tai Lung played Captain Hook in SpongeBob Pan He is a pirate Tai Lung played Withered Freddy in Five Nights at Bagheera's Series He is a Withered Animatronic Tai Lung played Ronno in Bagheera (Bambi) He is a stag Tai Lung Played Giant Red In All Fox Go To Heaven Tai Lung played Lucifer in Crystarella He is a black cat Tai Lung played Combustion Man in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an asassin Tai Lung played Professor Ratigan in The Great Sloth Detective He is a sewer rat Tai Lung played The Cave of Wonders in Zakladdin He is a cave Tai Lung played Panther King in Skippy's Bad Fur Day Tai Lung played General Mandible in Wild Animalz (Antz) He is an Evil Ant Tai Lung played Sa'luk in Kionladdin 3: The King of Thieves Tail Lung played The Lead Farfel in Simba (Chowder) He and Phango played Shere Khan in The Forest Book and The Forest Book 2 He and Phango are two evil Tigers He played Shere Khan in Jungle Book (The Carlos/go-lu-wa Carlos/El Carlos) and The Jungle Book (Davidchannel's Version) He is a Evil Tiger. Portrayals: * In Kung Fu Blondie he is played by Dr. Z. * In Kung Fu Puppy he is played by Red Gallery: Tai Lung.jpg Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda.jpeg|Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda Tai-lung-kung-fu-panda-87.jpg Tai Lung Attack.jpg ZengTaiLung.jpg Category:Kung Fu Panda Characters Category:Villains Category:Leopards Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Tai Lung and Mirage Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Manchas and Tai Long Category:Fabienne Growley and Tai Long Category:Orphans Category:Those destroyed Category:Skunk's Enemies Category:Evil Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Brothers Category:Goofy Characters Category:Chefs Category:Magicians Category:Tragedy Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Comedians Category:Husbands Category:Gray Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Muscular Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:2008 Introductions Category:Davidchannel